Versprechen (Aura)
Description When not activated, the Aura will take shape a ring, bracelet or necklace. Usually, the accessory is a very important item for the user, such as a marriage ring, an oath bracelet or a gift from parents. This accessory sometimes symbolize a vow. If the user break the vow, then the accessory will break. However, it doesn't mean that the user couldn't use the Aura. Upon activation, the Aura takes shape as a sword or spear. The user's arm which the user uses to hold the weapon will be enveloped by the same light. The stronger the Aura gets, the brighter the weapon will be. If the user doesn't have the accessory, the user's sword or spear will have some magic lines on it. History This Aura always comes mysteriously to those who made a vow. Usually, it came to those who values life or has a very strong belief in something. Someone mentioned that a Gardevoir once had this Aura. Also, a certain Manectric had this Aura, leading to a belief that this Aura is for anyone who had fulfilled the requirements needed for the Aura. A certain Ninetales said that this Aura might be related to a certain Legendary, probably Lunala or Xerneas. But no one knew. Records about this Aura is very scarce. One record shows how this Aura is very elegant. Another record shows that this Aura came to a pair of Pokemon who loved each others. Aura Move and Ability Level 1: Promised Light The user creates a sword or spear, depending on the user's preference, and activates the power of the light. This Move uses 2 action slots (meaning that the user can't use any other Moves after using this Move). At level 10, this Moves will only use 1 action slots (meaning that the user can now use other Moves after using this Move). The user will gain following effects: - The user will gain Charges depending on user's Aura Level. 1 Aural Level = 1 Charge. Each Charge will increase Special Attack by 10%. Maximum charge the user can have is equal to the user's Aura Level. If the user is out of Charge, then the user can use this move again to refill the Charges. - The user will gain resistance to Dark Type Moves. - The user will be immune to Taunt and Confusion. - All of the user's Moves will be Super Effective on Dark Type. Level 1: Light of Destruction The user burns all of the Charges, dealing massive damage to the enemies. After using this move, the user will be unable to use Promised Light for 3 turns and the user will receive 5% Special Attack reduction penalty per each Charge used until the user used Promised Light again. 20 * number of Charges | Acc: 100 | Type: Special Level 1: Light Slash The user summons a blade of light which will fall upon an enemy. Uses enemy's Defense for damage calculation. Uses 1 Charge. 80 | Acc: Always hit | Type: Special Level 3: Falling Blades The user summons blades of light to destroy the user's enemies. For three turns after the Move is used, blades of light will randomly fall upon an enemy. Reusing the moves will reset the timer. Uses enemy's Defense for damage calculation. Uses 2 Charges. 90 (Initial Attack) / 70 (For next three turns) | Acc: Always hit | Type: Special Level 5: Healing Echo The user creates a magical sound which will heal the user and its allies periodically. The magical sound will heal 8% of the user and allies max HP. Last for two turns. Uses 4 Charges. Reusing the Move will only reset the time. Level 7: Shadow of Light Casts a blinding light from the user's weapon, the user creates shadows of itself to aid its battle. For two turns after the Move is used, the user will gain another action slot (meaning the user can use 3 Moves instead of 2). Uses 5 Charges. Reusing the Move will only reset the timer. Level 10: Mobius Shield With the power of the light, the user creates a defensive barrier for itself and its allies which block some damage dealt by the enemies. The user can choose the number of Charges that will be used for this Move. Each Charge will block 5% damage. Each successful usage will reduce the effectiveness by 1%. Level 12: Mobius Sage The wisdom granted by light enhanced the user's and its allies's defense capability. Increase Defense and Special Defense for 10% for each Charges used. The user can choose the number of Charges that will be used for this Move. Last for 4 turns. Reusing this Move will only reset the timer (and change the bonus if the number of Charges used is changed). Level 15: Falling Leaves Upgraded version of Falling Blades. Now, for three turns after the Move is used, the blades of light will randomly fall upon two enemies (can fall upon same target). Its power is also increased. Uses 5 Charges. 110 (Initial Attack) / 90 (For next three turns) | Acc: Always hit | Type: Special Level 17: Healing Reverb Upgraded version of Healing Echo. Now the effect will last for 4 turns and heal for 14%. Uses 8 Charges. Level 18: Photo Silhouette Upgraded version of Shadow of Light. Now the effect will last for 4 turns. Uses 9 Charges. Level 20: Brionac Raid The user transforms its weapon into a gigantic shining spear. Uses enemy's Defense for damage calculation and ignores any positive status modifiers. Uses 10 Charges. 150 + 5 * Number of Charges left | Acc: 100 | Type: Special Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura